Through the Wall
by effulgentcolors
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt (a bit weird interpretation): I have a very cute neighbour and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronised with my neighbour's.


Ruby Lucas had a pretty damn good life, if she did say so herself.

She had graduated, had saved up some money while working at her grandma's diner and was now working on her own designer line. She still kept in touch with her old friends and had made more than a few new ones here in New York. Her apartment was small but cute and her neighbour was sinfully hot and ridiculously flirty.

The only danger had been the thin walls but thanks to said sex-on-legs neighbour all Ruby had ever been exposed to were catchy songs accompanied with the sounds of his magical guitar. If she found it beyond suspicious that she had never overheard anything naughtier in the last 5 months they had been living door to door… well, Ruby was just waiting for Victor to take a wrong step and she would show that guy something other than a guitar that he could use his magical fingers on.

Except he apparently didn't need any help with that. His door had slammed shut half an hour ago and since then all she had heard were gasps and moans and giggles and more moans and good grief, she had always thought the guy would be good in bed but this was ridiculous.

So, yes, maybe she was a bit frustrated. And bored on top of that. The good news was that she had one of those friends that was always home on a Friday night. One Emma Swan. Ruby just prayed the blonde wasn't working tonight.

She frowned after the fourth ring. She knew Emma kept her phone on silent but was sure she will notice her call as always.

"Oh, come on, Emma! I need a distraction!"

There was some giggling and shushing on the other side of her wall and Ruby sighed in relief. Maybe ever gorgeous Irishmen had their limits.

"Hello?"

"Ems, where are you? I need you to come demolish some tequila shots with me!"

"Ruby! Hey, I- Oh!"

There was a solid thud from the other apartment and Ruby gritted her teeth. Could they at least not do it right against the fucking wall?

"My freaking neighbour is driving me around the bend," she grumbled into the phone, furrowing her brows as all she heard was Emma's somewhat labored breathing. "Emma? You okay?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, yeah, just… exercising!" the blonde's voice jumped on the last syllable making Ruby's eyebrow reach her hairline as she heard muffled laughter on the other side of her wall.

"At 10pm?"

"Mmm, yeah, yeah, it's-"

Emma's voice cut off just as Ruby caught a distinctive grunt from her neighbour's apartment. Only… this time it sounded like she was hearing it from all around her. Said grunt was quickly followed by the sound of a sharp slap and a clear 'Oy!' and-

"It's good for you…"

-and Emma was back.

"Exercising. At night."

This time Ruby knew she heard the deep laughter through more than just her paper-thin wall.

"Ruby, I-I gotta go! Promise I'll… I'll make it up to you!"

And with that her friend unceremoniously hung up on her.

"You sneaky little-" Ruby whirled around, glaring at the wall which was once again transmitting enthusiastic sound effects, only now she knew exactly what was being done on the other side, or rather – who.

"Alright, I can't listen to this anymore!"

Ruby grabbed her leather jacket, stalking out of her apartment and down the stairs, the beginnings of a truly evil plan already taking shape in her head.

/

 _3 months ago_

"Emma, trust me, he is the hottest man you have ever seen!"

Emma promptly rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, please."

"I'm not kidding! You'll see, if I have timed this right, he should-"

Ruby's eyes lit up as one Killian Jones came out of his door just as she and Emma reached her floor.

"Killian!" Ruby grinned from ear to ear, giving Emma a meaningful look before the brunet had turned around.

"Ruby," Killian bowed his head, his eyes sparkling deviously as he grinned at her and turned to acknowledge her friend. "I don't believe you have ever introduced me to your friend and that is just a travesty."

"My thoughts exactly," smirked Ruby, moving to the side to present Emma as if she was a prize in a contest. "Killian Jones, my most badass friend Emma Swan. Emma Swan, my hottest neighbour Killian Jones."

Killian's grin grew. Emma rolled her eyes again.

"Pleasure," she said dryly, eying the guy somewhat warily.

Face that pretty usually meant one thing and one thing only – trouble.

"Oh, I can assure you, lass, the pleasure is all mine," Killian's wink was nothing if not over-confident and thus absolutely infuriating to Emma. "I hope Ruby has said only good things about me."

"I don't believe she has mentioned you at all actually," Emma bit back with a tight smile.

"Oh, yes, I have."

Emma chose to ignore Ruby's evil look.

"Also I tend to space out when the subject holds no interest for me so," Emma shrugged, lifting a challenging eyebrow at Killian.

"Ah, well, now that we have met, I certainly hope you won't find Ruby's comments about my person quite so tedious."

Fancy-spoken asshole was what Emma thought.

"I doubt it," was what she said.

Killian hummed, surprisingly undeterred, giving Emma an appraising look she tried her best not to squirm under before he nodded, flashing her another smile (more smile than a grin she was unnerved to notice) and sketching another ridiculous little bow before he hurried down the stairs.

"Well, that was unnecessarily harsh," shot Ruby as soon as he was out of sight, crossing her arms in front of her chest and lifting an accusatory eyebrow at Emma.

"Oh, please, guy's an over-confident jerk, he'll be over it before he is out of the building."

"I know jerks, Ems. Killian ain't one. And, mark my words, two more meetings and you will be charmed. Even your skepticism can't resist _that_."

"Wanna bet?"

Ruby grinned devilishly.

"Whatever!" Emma shook her head stubborn. "He won't even remember my name tomorrow. So I'm not gonna bother remembering his."

"Yeah, I don't know about that," Ruby leaned forward, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "He is always in a terrible hurry when I see him at this time of day and yet he spent the last 10 minutes here trying to charm his way into your good grades."

Emma's mouth opened for a comeback but Ruby was already turning around to unlock her door and the blonde couldn't resist glancing back towards the stairs.

/

A Halloween party, 2 casual meetings in the hall and a pool night later Ruby was about to admit defeat. Emma Swan was officially not to be charmed by Killian Jones.

/

"I've changed my mind about the neighbour, by the way," Ruby dropped casually, sipping her margarita while she watched her friend's every move.

Now that she _knew_ it was so obvious. Emma kept her gaze on her phone but Ruby noticed that her eyes had stopped moving and her lips twitched _almost_ unnoticeably.

"The 'hottest man you have ever seen'? How so?"

And that tone was the definition of fake-casualness.

"Yeah, I think I overestimated him. Guy's a loser."

Ruby focused on controlling her breathing so she wouldn't burst out laughing at the way Emma's mouth fell open, her eye flashing with what could only be described as outrage.

"He-" for her part, Emma seemed to catch herself pretty quickly and adopted a neutral expression. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You know that bangfest I wanted you to rescue me from last week?"

"Mmm," Emma mumbled affirmatively, while focusing on swallowing down about half of her drink.

"Well, poor girl was faking that shit like crazy!"

Ruby watched with absolutely glee as her friend choked on her rum, coughing violently. Was she being too mean? Nah. She had been missing out on 'sex with smoking-hot Irish guy' details!

"Excuse me?"

Oh, _now_ she was outraged.

"Oh, yeah," Ruby nodded sagely. "Sounded like the guy had no idea what was where. I'm just mad that she was too nice to tell him so."

Where the hell was her Oscar?

"I-," Emma cleared her throat, her cheeks almost as red as her jacket. "I don't think you can tell through a wall, Ruby."

"Oh, I could tell, Emma. Trust me."

Ruby could swear she heard the blonde mutter 'no, trust _me_ ' but she let it slide. She was having too much fun with this to let it end so soon.

"Also that accent is starting to get on my nerves. And I believe a man needs a real job, not… drawing stick figures."

"Stick-" Emma's eyes were so wide Ruby was worried she might be cleaning eyeballs off her tank top soon. "He has paintings in the David Zwirner Gallery!"

"Hmmm? How do you know that?"

Seems her eyes could grow bigger after all.

"I- You! You told me."

"Mmm, no, I'm just now hearing that."

Emma huffed in frustration, obviously trying to regain control.

"Ruby, how would _I_ know unless you told me? You probably forgot."

"Whatever. I still don't think he has any talent."

Watching Emma clench her hands into tiny but powerful fists, Ruby noted that she should keep an eye on those fists and make sure she didn't push too far. Also – _interesting_. She hadn't expected Emma to be so protective of her booty call.

"And I'm getting tired of that damn guitar. It's like he plays the same three songs over and over again."

"You know what?" Emma's voice was tight and dangerously even. "Why don't we change the-"

Alright, one last one. The big one. Ruby actually felt a twinge of guilt at that point but hey, she was going to undo the damage she was about to inflict before the night was over. No harm, no foul, right?

"Plus, I only like the _idea_ of a man whore, not the actual thing," she threw in casually, watching for the rage on Emma's face.

Rage there was. She hadn't quite counted on it being directed at her though.

"You are out of line, Ruby," hissed Emma, rising slightly from her chair.

"Sorry! But, hey, you're not the one who has to listen to him and his newest conquest every night. I barely got any sleep last night."

"I was working last night," Emma gritted out.

"So?" Ruby lifted an elegant eyebrow, her compose a second from snapping.

"So why the fuck are you lying to me and shitting on Killian all of a sudden?"

"Who says I'm lying?"

"You are."

Ruby frowned at that.

"Emma, I'm your frien-"

"Oh, cut the crap, Ruby! How did you find out?"

"How-" Ruby started to play coy before deciding that the game had gone too far anyway and grinning from ear to ear. "Emma, please, you were almost moaning in my ear last week?"

She thought the blonde would've blushed, if she wasn't still _so fucking mad_.

"Very funny, Lucas. Hilarious."

Emma threw back the rest of her drink and seemed to debate just storming out.

"Hey, Emma, come on! What's the big deal? I was just messing with you. You're the one who didn't tell me you were fucking my hot neighbour!"

"Yes, fine," Emma brushed her hair aside, giving her friend a cold look. "I was being stubborn and didn't want to see your infamous 'I told you so' dance. God forbid I don't tell you everything the second it happens. Is that reason enough for you to try to convince me Killian is cheating on me?!"

"Cheat-" Ruby's eyebrows jumped high and fast. "Wait, wait. Wait! How serious is this?!"

"Serious enough that I'm currently debating kicking your ass," Emma ground out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow! Just… wow!"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"What did you think, Ruby? I would land the unbelievably hot and talented Irish painter with the killer body and the bluest eyes and I'll play it non-exclusive? Give me some credit. Plus, he is too old-fashioned, would've never gone for that."

"And again all I have is wow," Ruby shook her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Yeah, okay, sorry about that, for real," Emma's demeanor finally seemed to soften a bit. "I really didn't want to admit you were right. And I kinda wanted to keep him all to myself for awhile."

"No, I get- Hey!" the brunette pointed an accusatory finger at the woman across from her. "I'm your best friend and you didn't believe me!"

"Oh, please. Killian is a puppy. You would become a nun before he cheats on me."


End file.
